<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found you by Life0fCrikey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450846">Found you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life0fCrikey/pseuds/Life0fCrikey'>Life0fCrikey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life0fCrikey/pseuds/Life0fCrikey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvie and Matt mush</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing anything. Ever!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvie Brett and Stella Kidd were headed home after having a girls night at Chloe and Joes new apartment. <br/>With Sylvies’ apartment officially sold and Emily Foster already moved out, Stella made a point of being there for Sylvie as much as possible. <br/>“What time do you have to leave the apartment tomorrow?” Stella asked whilst continuing their drive back. <br/>“Around Noon. I just want to spend an hour there saying goodbye to Otis’ room and all the memories.” Sylvie was pleased to have a new place lined up, but she had a lot of love for the apartment she shared with her closest friends. <br/>Stella pulled up in front of Sylvies’ apartment, where Sylvie was staring out of the window at. <br/>“Are you sure you don’t want me to come in, we could finish the wine and say goodbye in style?” Stella had a mischievous look in her eye. But Sylvie needed to curl up in her blanket and embrace all the feelings going on in her head. <br/>“No, I’m beat. I had fun tonight though, thanks so much for the ride. Honestly, I’m fine. I’ll probably call on you tomorrow to celebrate my NEW apartment!” Sylvie climbed out of Stellas car, grabbed her keys and punched in the number for the main building. </p>
<p>Sylvie got to her front door and felt her heart stop. On the floor in front of her door, was Matt Casey. <br/>“Matt?! What on earth are YOU doing here?” Sylvie quickly shut her mouth that was noticeably wide open. “Well, I know you are packing up and thought you could use some company” Matt stood up with a big grin. “How long have you been here?” Sylvie was an inch away from him whilst struggling to open the door. “Kidd text me when you both left Joes’, so I picked up some dessert and luckily someone let me in” <br/>Sylvie let out a big breath and shook her head at how sneaky Stella was. Pondering what else Stella had done. </p>
<p>Matt followed Sylvie into the apartment and set the bag on the kitchen tabletop. <br/>Sylvie just stood there watching him, “So? Whatcha got in the bag?” She smirked and clasped her hands together. She had butterflies in her stomach, the fact that Matt was here AND he bought goodies. She noticed she was acting like a little excited girl on Christmas Day. Matt grinned. “Well, I really couldn’t make a decision. I wasn’t sure what you actually liked and Stella didn’t answer my text in time. So..I got both cheesecake and chocolate cake. With some Rose wine just in case neither worked” Matt started emptying the bag and left them on the side. “Since when have you and Stella been so sneaky?” Sylvie walked over to the boxes stacked in the corner to dig out plates and silverware. “Oh, don’t worry I got some plates and silverware from home. Figured you’d be all packed anyway” Matt opened his bag and pulled out the utensils and plates. <br/>“Matthew Casey. What is going on? You’ve bought your charming self here, with amazing dessert and literally everything else in between. What have I done to deserve this?” <br/>Matt took  her hands into his. Turned so they were face to face. “Sylvie, I told you. You deserve happiness and I’d like to make sure that, even something as little as dessert brings you that happiness. Now, can we eat. I’m starving”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvie barely slept. Matt had stayed for a while, she had polished off the whole bottle of Rose he bought. Thankfully she had eaten both a slice of cheesecake AND the chocolate cake, making sure she didn’t act like a drunken fool, just a overindulgent one.<br/>
She kept replaying their awkward goodbye. They had hugged for a little longer than normal, she almost didn’t want him to leave. Moments of “what if’s” kept her thinking about every different scenario.<br/>
Enough was enough.<br/>
She got out of bed, like a woman on a mission and for the next hour she was zooming around the place.<br/>
11.45 came along fast. She was greeted at the door by Joe, Severide, Stella and Matt. They helped her pack the boxes into Matt’s truck.<br/>
“We had a lot of fun here” Joe said as he squeezed Sylvies shoulders. “We did.” Sylvie sighed. She left her keys on the counter for the landlord and walked out the door arm in arm with Stella.<br/>
Joe said his goodbyes and left. Severide, Stella and Matt stood by the truck. “OK. You’ve got the address? Severide and Matt rode together, whilst Stella and Sylvie followed behind.<br/>
“So, how was last night?” Stella asked as they climbed into the car.<br/>
“Stella. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me he was going to be there. We had a nice time, he’s a good friend. Please, next time just give me some warning as to what’s happening though. I probably looked a right tramp” Sylvie laughed.<br/>
“I’m not sure that’s possible Sylvie. And if I had a friend like Matt Casey turn up with wine and dessert. It would definitely be more than a nice time. You know he’s into you right? It’s pretty obvious. Surely you see that?” Sylvie blushed and stuttered. Waved her hand and purposely looked out the window, trying to ignore the comment. </p>
<p>They pulled in to Sylvies new apartment complex. It seemed a perfect location as it was close to the Firehouse and a few blocks away from Molly’s.<br/>
Severide and Matt had already started unpacking the car, whilst Sylvie and Stella went to collect the keys.<br/>
A few hours later, boxes everywhere. They all were sitting in her living room with pizza and beer.<br/>
“Seriously guys, I couldn’t have done it without you. Thanks for everything” Sylvie said fiddling with her watch. “You‘re family. This is what we do” Severide said as he raised his beer in the air.<br/>
After they’d stuffed their faces and Sylvie put her empty beer bottle in the pile of junk, Stella announced it was time to leave. Sylvie hugged Stella and Severide as they left. Matt leaned against the wall waiting to say goodbye.<br/>
As Sylvie turned to Matt, she leant against the wall facing him. “ I’d like to give you something. Just because you’ve done so much for me over the last few months and I think you deserve it”<br/>
Matt raised one eyebrow and smirked. He watched Sylvie go to her bag and retrieve a key.<br/>
“Just. You know in case I loose my keys or something OR if you need to escape Severide..”<br/>
Matt laughed, reached over to Sylvie and kissed her forehead. “Fine, but I’ll hold you to that when it’s 3am and they’re going at it” Matt said holding holding her shoulders, looking right into her eyes.<br/>
“Sure, just make sure the coffee is hot when I wake up!” “Noted. You sure you don’t want me to help you unpack?” Matt said, almost as if he didn’t want to leave. “No, honestly. I’ve got to plan where I want things and it’ll take me a few days to figure it all out. Seriously though Matt. I appreciate it, more than you know”<br/>
Matt reached for Sylvies hand as he left the door out and said goodbye, it was only a few hours until their shift started and Sylvie needed to decompress.</p>
<p>Matt wanted to stay. He wanted kiss her last night, he wanted to stay this morning. He struggled leaving and hated her being alone in a new apartment.<br/>
He got to his truck and sat there for a minute. Shaking his head wondering how he would cope concentrating at work.<br/>
He drove straight to the firehouse. Knowing Severide and Stella, he wouldn’t be welcome right now anyway.<br/>
As he pulled up to the firehouse, he noticed a box of Sylvies’ on the back seat. Of course, the one box that said BEDROOM on it. Now, he might just look like a stalker. He snapped a picture of it and sent it to Sylvie:<br/>
Matt- “Found a box in the truck. LMK if you need it before shift”<br/>
Sylvie replies within a minute of receiving the text. “Matt, I nearly just asked you to look inside the box, haha. I literally can’t remember what I shoved in there. If you see Stella around ask her to look for me”<br/>
Matt - “ I know better than to go through a ladies bedroom box. I’ll leave it in my truck and will drop it round after shift”<br/>
Sylvie- “Oh, that’s right. It’s my box of sex toys and whips..haha. JOKING FYI! I think it’s actually just my pictures. So we can exchange it after shift like you suggested. See you in a bit”<br/>
Matt’s heart was racing. He couldn’t stop looking at the box. He knows she said she was joking. But, secretly hoped she wasn’t. </p>
<p>Sylvie arrived at the Firehouse a little later. They all met in the meeting room, to discuss the latest happenings on shift. She noticed Matt and smiled. As Chief was talking Ambo got called out to an incident. She and Stella were assigned, whilst a new Paramedic was being recruited.<br/>
As they entered the ambulance  Sylvie asked “Stella, did you leave a box in Matt’s truck?” Sylvie smirked as she was driving.<br/>
“Oh, you mean the bedroom one? Yea. I told Kelly to leave it, kinda like a hint that you two should sort yourselves out! It’s my job as BFF” Stella said proudly.<br/>
“Ugh. Did you put anything in the box? Because if Matt finds something that gives him the wrong impression..” “No! But now I wish I did!” </p>
<p>Sylvie and Stella returned to the Firehouse. The call was exhausting and Sylvie needed caffeine.<br/>
“I just put a fresh pot on for you..guys” Matt whispered as he went past them to his office. “My hero. Thanks Casey” It didn’t go unnoticed that when it was just them, she called him Matt. But at work she acted with the same brilliant professionalism, he grew to love. Matt needed to hide in his office before she took more space in his head. 


The rest of the shift was quiet. Matt caught up on some paperwork whilst everyone else hung out in the lounge area. Sylvie got up and walked towards Matt’s office. 
“Hey you. Ritter made food, you want me to bring you some?” Sylvie said as she entered the room.

Matt got up from his chair and leant against his desk. “No, I should probably get some fresh air anyway. You want me to put your box in your car?” “Oh, you could”  said Sylvie, trying not to show her disappointment. “Or we could grab some breakfast after shift tomorrow and I could grab it after?” 
“Sure. Is there anywhere near your place you want to try?” Matt asked as he got his phone out to check locations. “I haven’t had the chance to check anywhere out yet. Maybe that can be our objective -find a good breakfast spot each day after shift” Sylvie didn’t realize what she had said until it was too late. Matt furrowed his brow. “Guess I better get to Spin class to keep up with your food demands” Sylvie blushed and let out a little laugh. “Hey, if Joe can Zumba. You can spin, and just so you know. I ate both those desserts to soak up the wine.” Sylvie said sheepishly. “Yea. I seem to remember you being tipsy before, it’s nothing I can’t handle.” “Oh really? Well maybe we need to settle this. Instead of a nice breakfast area, we find a bar! I’ve been in practice with Foster for the last 2 years!” Sylvie said with a badge of honor. “Hmm, I’ll take that bet and whoever loses buys breakfast the next day.” Matt reaches out his hand for her to shake. 
“Wait. Oh crap. Ok, so tomorrow?” Sylvies’ eyes widened and she reluctantly shook his hand. “It’s a date” Matt said whilst grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Sylvie laughed and shoved his shoulder and walked out of his office. She looked at him over her shoulder to see him laughing as he sat back down. Oh lord. She thought. I’m in big trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvie has arranged a small gathering at the bar near her apartment. She hasn’t told them about the “bet” she and Matt had. But the group were family, so she was looking forward to letting loose. Just not too loose. There were a few times in college where drunken Sylvie would get into a sticky situation, but she was older now right? Totally fine.<br/>
Sylvie was wearing a backless, white halter neck top and skinny jeans. She noticed Stella had a little black dress on and Severide was in his standard shirt and jeans, as they arrived to pick her up.<br/>
Matt was working on a project so would meet up with them a little later on. She thought about starting the drinking bet without him, but decided to wait. She was looking forward to the challenge. </p>
<p>The bar wasn’t busy for a Thursday night. But it was early. Sylvie has managed to book a booth big enough for six. It had a live band and BOGOF cocktails. With red walls and black furniture, it had a weird kind of ambience to it. The six included Joe, Chloe, Severide, Stella, her and eventually Matt. She realized it was all couples. But she hoped Matt wouldn’t notice.<br/>
Matt arrived in his black polo shirt and tight jeans, just as the band finished their first set. She noticed him carrying six cocktails on a tray and wondered how long he’d been lingering. Matt sat directly opposite Sylvie and they both looked at each other, raised their glasses and said cheers. </p>
<p>At some point, Matt doesn’t remember when. The band had left and the music changed. Everyone had moved from the booth to a table near the bar. Severide and Stella were talking with Chloe. Matt was leaning on the bar, with his body turned to Sylvie, who was sitting on a stool facing outwards. They’d had too many drinks to remember and at some point Joe made them do shots. 
Sylvie looked up at Matt as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. “Matthew. I’d like to declare you the winner. You are as cool as a cucumber, whereas I’m feeling a little worse for wear. I declare you the sexiest man to ever take on a drinking challenge with me” Sylvie laughed and rested her head on his chest. He lifted her chin just as Joe found them and pounded on Matt’s back. “Heyyyyyy..lets go to Molly’s” Sylvie laughed some more. Matt’ reached his hand out to Sylvie. “Ok. Let’s go” They downed their drinks and Matt took Sylvies’ hand and led her out of the bar. The walk to Molly’s wasn’t far. Sylvie noticed their hands were still intertwined and she had no intention of letting go. </p>
<p>They were about to enter Molly’s when Sylvie stopped and released Matt’s hand.  Matt noticed and curiously looked back at her. Severide stopped with them. “ You guys go ahead, we’ll be right in” Severide nodded and went ahead with a smirk on his face.<br/>
“What’s wrong?” Matt stepped closer to Sylvie. “Nothing Matt Casey.Y-YYou are perfect. I have butterflies when you touch me. When you are close to me. I’ve wanted to be by your side all.night.long. You are my best friend, the guy I want to hold in the middle of the night. I want to feel your hands on my back, side, everywhere. But we step in there” she points to Molly’s. “You become Captain and I become Brett. I want to be in a bubble with you, like we were tonight. Where no shits are given and you. You stay the magnificent man I’ve fallen for.” Sylvies’ hands covered her face. She took a breath and felt her shoulders relax. Who knew Tequila could be the truth telling syrup. But now. Oh lord, please let the ground swallow her hole.<br/>
“Sylvie” Matt was inches away from her, one hand was pushing hair away from her face and her hands away so he could look into her eyes. “You seem to forget I have a box full of your bedroom things in my truck. Taunting me. I have a key, you gave me, taunting me because I want to use it every day- So. Tomorrow. I’m picking you up and we’ll spend the day together, just being us. Because you mean more to me than having a conversation outside Molly’s. Plus. You owe me breakfast.” Matt took her hands and kissed them. “Now, lets go in there and be in the bubble with our friends. Because tomorrow, you aren’t leaving my side”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt was in his kitchen clock watching. He’d been up for two hours, showered, shaved, even cooked breakfast. He wanted time to move quicker - so he could see her. Her words surprised him last night. He knew she was ballsy because of the tequila. But the moments they’d shared, was enough for him to act upon his feelings. <br/>8.30am was a respectable time right? He text her to make sure she was even awake. Keep it simple he thought. <br/>-How’s the head? -Matt. No reply. She’d obviously forgotten or was too drunk to remember that he was going to spend the day with her. She’d sobered up towards the end of the evening, so he knew Stella had gotten her home. He decided to leave the apartment and head towards the coffee shop. She would have responded by then. <br/>Matt chose to order her coffee and head towards her apartment. He was outside and decided to call first. <br/>“Matt? What time is it?” Sylvie whispered. “It’s 9.30am. I’m outside with warm coffee and a bagel. Wanna let me up?” “Ohhhh my hero” Sylvie laughed. He heard her rustle the phone around as she got out of bed. </p>
<p>Sylvie opened the door to see Matt freshly washed, bright eyed and busy tailed. “Matt. How are you even functioning right now? ThankYOU for the coffee” she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. <br/>He followed her to the sofa, gently placing his hand on the small of her back. <br/>Sylvie hadn’t paid attention to anything, she’d forgotten that she was wearing slightly short shorts and a cami Pajama set. She caught Matt’s eyes wandering and blushed. <br/>“Sooo,” Sylvie said as she folded her legs onto the sofa, “I seem to remember we have plans today” she looked towards him whilst sipping her coffee. <br/>“Oh, so you dooo remember? Do you remember anything else?” Matt raised his chin and one eyebrow. “Matthew Casey. I remember every word and how I wanted the world to swallow me hole. But then you. You saved me yet again, and here we are” <br/>Matt placed his hands on her legs and smiled. “Ok. Good. Well, maybe you should get finish your coffee and we can go. Otherwise, I don’t think we’ll be leaving this apartment. And Sylvie Brett. I need to do this properly”  Sylvie placed her coffee and bagel on the table. She moved her legs off the sofa and stood up. She reached out for Matt’s hands. He took them and stood towering above her, inches apart. “You need to kiss me right now Matthew Casey. We’re long past formalities” <br/>He inched closer towards her mouth. Feeling her breath on his face. “Sylvie..I’m not sure I can hold back any longer” and with that she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvie lay still, her head resting on Matt’s chest. She didn’t want to move. Matt was gently stroking her hair and breathing slow. She lifted her head to meet his face and gently kiss him.<br/>
“So, shift starts at 3. Maybe we should grab some food?” Sylvie suggested as she traced a finger in circles on his chest. “Hmmm, I’m a big fan of takeout” Matt smirked as  he wrestled her back down to the bed. </p>
<p>After spending the day in her apartment, they’d travelled separately to the firehouse.<br/>
They got out of their cars and walked together, keeping their distance subtly. A few glances at each other and Matt walked into his office.<br/>
Sylvie couldn’t help smile, but her smile got caught by Stella.<br/>
“Whaaaaaaat is thatttt face Brett? You look like the cat that got the cream” Stellas hand went around her shoulder as they walked to the locker room. “Oh, I’m just happy to have a new apartment and new things in it.” Sylvie said as she put her bag in her locker. Hoping Stella wouldn’t catch on to anything else.</p>
<p>They were all called into the briefing room to start shift. Matt took his usual position by the back wall, except today felt different. His eyes magically fell on Sylvie at every given moment. The morning they spent together, replaying in his head. They needed to talk but she was so magnetic, talking was the furthest thing from his mind. </p>
<p>Stella and Sylvie were partnered together. Which meant all Sylvie had to do, was keep her mouth shut.<br/>
They were called out to a person in distress, as they headed to the ambulance Matt stood by watching them leave. He caught her eye as she left, leaving a big grin on her face. </p>
<p>As they got to the apartment with the victim, there was a weird vibe. “Hi, I’m Sylvie. Can you tell me your name?” As she knelt down next to the young women who had several bruises and cuts. Stella went to the ambulance to get some more supplies.<br/>
“Lea. He stole my bag and had a gun...he’s still here.” Sylvies eyes widened as she reached for her radio, but it was too late. A gunshot went off. Stella jumped out of her skin and darted around the ambulance. She called in for police back up and darted back into the building to find Sylvie. </p>
<p>Back at the Firehouse, word got out that Sylvie and Stella were in trouble. Severide and Matt jumped into their trucks and sped to ambos location. Matt could no longer keep his cool, his face was showing even emotion going through his head. Severide looked like he was going to blow a fuse and got more and more restless.<br/>
“Hurry up for fucks sake” Severide yelled. </p>
<p>When the crew arrived, everyone ran towards the ambulance. Seeing as it was empty, Matt headed over to the police. “Where are they. That’s my crew. Get them out, before I go in there myself.”<br/>
“Casey. Right now we’re trying to locate them. Just sit back before you cause more trouble” </p>
<p>Stella was in the hallway. She could see Sylvies feet and the original victim Lea.<br/>
She crawled to them and saw Sylvie had been shot. Lea was crying uncontrollably. “Shhhhh. I need you be be quiet before we all get killed.” Stella tried to wake Sylvie but to no avail. Her shoulder had been shot and she’d lost a lot of blood. Stella heard the sirens outside and scrambled to the window. She opened it to see the police and fire trucks. She made a signal so they could see her. </p>
<p>Severide saw her and wasted no time. He grabbed the ladder from truck and scrambled up.<br/>
Matt saw everything unfolding and immediately grabbed his gear to ran to the ladder. 

Severide reached Stella and tried to pull her onto the ladder, but Stella refused. “Take Lea. Sylvies’ been shot. I gotta stay. Tell the police the guy fled to another room on this floor and to hurry!!!” Lea scrambled down the ladder to Matt, Severide had already entered through the window to be with Stella and Sylvie. 

“Miss. Tell me what happened. Where’s the other paramedic????” He asked as he saw her hands covered in blood.  Lea was crying. “S...sshhheee was shot. She passed out” Matt couldn’t hold back anymore and scrambled up the ladder. “Cruz. Hold me steady.” 

*GUNSHOT.* *GUNSHOT* *GUNSHOT*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvie lay in hospital. Her eyes darted around the room , there were cables and beeps everywhere. Dr. Manning came in and saw her awake. <br/>“Sylvie the superhero. How are you feeling?” <br/>She took off her mask with a puzzled look on her face. “Whaaat do you mean? What happened? How long have I been here?” Sylvie asked. <br/>“You wrestled a guy to the ground who was holding you hostage, and shot him. It’s pretty badass. But you needed surgery on your shoulder to remove a bullet, so you might feel a little off for a while. But, I suspect you’ve got a few people who’ll help you recover. There’s a crowd in the waiting room” <br/>“Is Stella and the girl Lea OK?” <br/>Dr. Manning nodded and said “I’ll update everyone outside to say you are awake. Any requests on visitors. I think the captain will break down the doors soon if we don’t tell him soon..” <br/>Sylvie laughed and asked for the Captain to come in first. <br/>—<br/>Dr. Manning was right. Matt had been pacing back and forth since the moment he bought her in. He’d carried her down the ladder and tried to keep her conscious. At some point, Sylvie had woken up from her slumber, saw a guy with a gun. Jumped on his back and went to force the gun off him before the gun misfired and then she took a bullet to the shoulder. Thankfully between Sylvie, Severide and him with the Police the suspect was down. He knew Sylvie was capable and independent but he get so angry she risked her life. As soon as she was in his arms, the anger subsided and all he needed was to keep her safe forever more. </p>
<p>Matt entered the room to see Sylvie. God she was beautiful. She sat there looking a little pale but smiling at him, reaching for his hand. <br/>He bent down and kissed her on her lightly pink lips. “YOU.  Sylvie Brett are incredible. But don’t ever do that to me again. I’ve just got you, I’m not about to lose you” He held her face with both his hands on either side of the cheeks. <br/>“Matt. I don’t even know how I managed it, the whole thing feels so alien to me. I’m sorry to make you all worried but I’m not sorry I did it.” </p>
<p>Dr. Manning entered the room to explain how Sylvie would be off for two weeks and she needed plenty of rest. She’d have to stay overnight but could leave the next day. <br/>Matt had convinced her to stay with him and the others so she had plenty of help. </p>
<p>The next day Stella and Matt arrived to pick Sylvie up. <br/>“So, Sylvie. These men. They take over the TV. So it’s going to be great having another girl around. Just, don’t expect to win on Monday nights.” Stella laughed as they entered the apartment. <br/>Matt put his hand on Sylvies back as they walked towards his room. He had a feeling these next few weeks were going to be the best he’s had in a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>